


Это был капитан Моржа

by dovendis



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen, M/M, PoV: Hands, attempted comedy lmao, im trying to be funny with it, rated teen and up because of naughty swears
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovendis/pseuds/dovendis
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка о том, как Джеймс и Томас счастливо покинули плантацию с помощью Израэля Хэндса и Долговязого Джона Сильвера. Вы, вероятно, можете себе представить, как Хэндс был шокирован их прелюдиями и как хотел поскорее вернуться домой.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Captain of the Walrus, It Was](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526187) by [ohelrond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohelrond/pseuds/ohelrond). 



> Публикация запрещена.
> 
> Так же фанфик опубликован на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5411743

Ему там _не нравилось_. Это была жаркая, совершенно открытая местность, и слишком много глаз пристально следили за ними. Ему _не нравился_ подонок, который владел этим — чем бы оно, по сути, ни являлось — местом. Ему _не нравился_ и человек, с которым его заставил пойти Сильвер. Но тем не менее он пришёл сюда ради дела, и он, блядь, его выполнит. Чем быстрее всё закончится, тем скорее они уберутся отсюда к чёртовой матери.

— Собери хлам Томаса Гамильтона, — проворчал он своему помощнику. 

Он не потрудился запомнить его имя, какого хера ему вообще это нужно? К тому же он не хотел, чтобы его подопечный начал считать их приятелями, не говоря уже о друзьях, а имена были первым шагом, ведущим на эту «тропинку».

— Прошу прощения?

Хэндс перевёл насмешливый взгляд на напудренного подхалима в парике, который задал ему вопрос:

— Я сказал, _собери хлам Томаса Гамильтона_. Я хочу поскорее уплыть восвояси.

— Но никто не говорил об его освобождении... — начал бормотать кретин в парике, однако Хэндс оборвал его:

— Я говорю об этом сейчас, не так ли, _милорд_?

— Вы правда считаете, что эта сумма денег была передана вам только ради короткого визита? — тихо спросил помощник Хэндса. Он взглянул на двух обнимающихся мужчин: по лицу Флинта катились слёзы; Гамильтон не переставал улыбаться.

— Он не уйдёт без Гамильтона, а мы не можем уйти без него.

— И без глупостей, — предупредил Хэндс, медленно потянувшись за мечом. Вокруг, на плантации, было много вооружённых пистолетами охранников, но он знал, что успеет убить накрахмаленного до того, как те смогут что-либо предпринять. — Позвольте моему помощнику забрать его барахло, и мы с радостью свалим отсюда.

— Я не могу вот так его отпустить! — возмутился хозяин, вертя головой так сильно, что его парик съехал набок. Хэндс скривился. — Он на моём попечении и под моей ответственностью! Я поручился перед важными людьми!

Хэндс снова усмехнулся:

— Не стройте из себя дурака, милорд. Вы так же, как и мы, знаете, что Питер Эш мёртв, и отец этого человека тоже чёрт знает сколько лет покойник. Вы знаете имя того, кто убил их обоих, ведь так?

Его помощник бросил на него предупреждающий взгляд, однако он проигнорировал его.

— Это был капитан Моржа. Он был зол на людей, которые забрали то, что принадлежало ему, и они были убиты за это. Только представьте, что он может сделать, если вы сейчас попытаетесь отобрать у него этого человека.

— Я не... вы говорите... вы намекаете на то, что это... это... — Джентльмен побелел как полотно, когда вдруг осознал, кто стоит перед ним.

— Верно. Поэтому, если вы не боитесь меня или того, кто меня прислал, то, может быть, вам стоит бояться этого плачущего человека. Он убивал мужчин, женщин и детей и за меньшее.

Джентльмен торопливо отошёл в сторону, чтобы переговорить со своим спутником, а Хэндс сплюнул на землю.

— Тебе не стоило этого говорить, — заметил помощник, мельком бросая взгляды на Флинта и Гамильтона. Они тихо говорили, постоянно касались лиц и рук друг друга, как будто не верили в то, что всё происходящее — реальность. — Сильвер не хотел, чтобы кто-либо знал, кто он. Ты, скорее всего, подвёл всё это дело под риск.

— Не трясись ты так. Он чуть не обмочился только от мысли о Флинте. Он и пальцем не поведёт, чтобы остановить нас или потом поймать. — Эти слова не убедили собеседника, и Хэндс закатил глаза, продолжив разговор: — Скажи ему, что наше предложение лучше того, которое он так защищает. Мы платим за освобождение и больше никогда к нему не возвращаемся. Просто и гладко. Если нет, то Долговязый Джон Сильвер и его армия маронов придут сюда за своими людьми, и этот надушенный кретин потеряет всё. Не думай, что я буду ещё с ним говорить, — я просто выбью ему зубы.

Мужчина невесело усмехнулся, но сделал то, о чём его просили. Разжиревшему хозяину потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы принять сложившуюся ситуацию, и помощник отправился в дом за вещами Гамильтона. Флинт и Гамильтон не сдвинулись с места с момента их встречи, и Хэндс недовольно скривился. Ну, кому-то, блядь, придётся рассказать им, что происходит, чёрт бы их побрал. Неловко вытянув по бокам руки, он подошёл к ним, переступая через кучи рыхлой почвы, и прокашлялся. Но они не услышали его, вероятно, занятые шептанием сраных нежностей или чем там занимаются голубки, когда остаются наедине. Откуда ему, сука, знать.

— Капитан! — почти крикнул он. Сильвер велел ему не использовать имя Флинта перед Гамильтоном. И хотя он не понимал, почему, тем не менее это было единственным правилом, которому он решил последовать. Флинт обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. Его щёки порозовели, а глаза стали красными от слёз. Хэндсу пришлось повторить. Это, ебать, не было лицом Капитана Флинта, а было лицом пастушки, которая встретила свою первую любовь. Было бы смешно, если бы не выглядело так жалко. Кто, блядь, позволяет любви творить с собой такие вещи? Как же трудно ему будет сдержаться, когда в следующий раз он услышит историю об ужасном Капитане Флинте, и не рассказать, как Гроза Морей хныкал над каким-то розовощёким красавчиком. Интересно посмотреть, будут ли они после этого его бояться. Господи Боже.

— Да? — хрипло ответил Флинт.

Хэндс едва сдержался, чтобы не поднять глаза к небу. Блядство.

— Мы почти готовы. Все проблемы улажены. Скажите ему взять всё необходимое: он сюда уже не вернётся.

— Что? — подал голос Гамильтон; улыбка стремительно исчезла с его лица. Он был высоким, одним из тех мужчин, которым не шла борода. И был крепко сложен, но выглядел так, что и мухи не обидит. Сука.

— Ты идёшь с нами. Сейчас.

Гамильтон посмотрел на Флинта, и Хэндс отвёл взгляд. Это было их делом, а не его, и, откровенно говоря, ему было насрать, как они выясняют отношения, если в итоге они во всём разберутся. Его не радовала мысль о том, как он будет объяснять Сильверу то, почему они не освободили Гамильтона, если он сам не хотел быть освобождённым. Тогда деньги были бы выброшены коту под хвост. Он не слышал, что Флинт сказал мужчине, однако — что бы то ни было — это подействовало. За небольшое количество денег он раздобыл пару лопат и грабель для будущего хозяйства Флинта и Гамильтона. Было невероятно приятно чувствовать, что тебя боятся и готовы выполнить всё, что ты желаешь. Хэндс даже повеселел. Две буханки хлеба и круг сыра были добавлены к их новому имуществу как заверение, что они больше никогда сюда не вернутся. Хэндс с лёгкостью соврал об этом: он лгал и за меньшее. Он никогда никому ничего не обещал.

Погрузив всё на телегу, они покинули поместье. Хэндс старался не замечать, как двое мужчин смотрели друг на друга. Было совершенно непривычно видеть Флинта таким нежным, и от этого ему, блядь, было некомфортно. Казалось, такое поведение Флинта сделало нового знакомого более раскрепощённым, потому что он снова его поцеловал и взял за руку, а Израэль не знал, куда ему, ёб твою мать, деть глаза, поэтому он вытащил свой пистолет и сделал вид, что чистит его. Но Флинт сказал ему убрать его. Он послал Флинта, на что тот посоветовал ему самому пойти куда подальше. Гамильтон удивлённо взглянул на него, и Гроза Морей извинился.

_Господи, блядь, Боже_. Похоже, это будет адски долгое путешествие. Сильверу бы стоило больше ему платить за такое дерьмо.


End file.
